


When a star dies - Tenrose au one shot

by SpottyFox129



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: doctorwho, Cute, Dreams, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Intense, Martha - Freeform, Oneshot, Star - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, TenRose - Freeform, badwolf, dw, martha is the companion, otp, rose in the parallel universe, rose tries to save him, short and sweet, soft, tenth doctor and rose, the doctor gets visions of rose, the doctor's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: The Doctor and Martha trapped in the Tardis rapidly orbiting towards a deadly neutron star with no hope of prevailing the Doctor has flashbacks of Rose and him together to keep himself from parishing. And in his near death accident he unknowingly sends telepathic messages to Rose in the parallel universe.





	When a star dies - Tenrose au one shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since we've seen David Tennant's season so the characters might not be accurate.. But nonetheless we hope you enjoy!

Song: Starlight - by: starset

\----------------------------------

"Don't leave me lost here forever, show me your starlight and pull me through"

\----------------------------------------------

The Tardis started to spin out of control and the sound of the engine roared loud through the dark. "I thought I told you to shut off that warning light, Martha! " The Doctor shouted from across the console just before he got pushed backwards on the ground from a sudden jerking motion in which the mighty time machine started to shake and rattle. The Doctor stood to his feet with a "aha!" which caused Martha to look at him "We are heading towards a neutron star, and very quickly I might add!"

Holding onto the one chair that was positioned next to the console to keep herself from falling. But this did not stop her from being pushed around by the gravity and the motion of the machine, she didn't want to show it to the Doctor wanting to look brave but she was terrified, in all this time traveling with him she's never dealt with something like this, it was odd, unusual and threatening. Finally pushing herself away from the chair to reach the Doctor where she grabbed his coat to keep her two feet on the ground, the moans from the tardis was almost haunting. "What the hell is a neutron star!?" She shouted aggressively.

"Neutron stars are the crushed cores of massive stars that collapsed under their own weight when they run out of fuel, and they explode into a supernova.

So in terms you'll understand, If you get too close to a Neutron star you'll get violently pulled in and stretched towards the atmosphere...kind of like spaghetti!" The Doctor added that last one quite cheerfully with a hint of a smile.

"This isn't the time to talk about food, Doctor!" the companion shouted again, rolling her eyes and nodding pretending she knew what he was talking about, but she didn't. "So you mean to tell me that if we get closer to that big THING in the sky we'll become spaghetti!?"

"Well..." The timelord muttered under his breath with a slight head tilt. Then suddenly they heard a loud BOOM and a small part of the console exploded, the Doctor turned to face it. "No no no!" his own voice started to fade away along with the chaos around him and he started to drift into a dream, a flashback and he was away from where he needed to be and taken into a different time.

**

POOF a little explosion started a small fire within the controls and the Doctor sprinted towards it and started flapping his trench coat at the flame as he heard Rose laughing at him from behind. "Stop it! This could have been a lot worse y'know!"

Unable to contain her laughter she rudely pointed at him thinking how adorable and ridiculous he looked flapping his jacket around like a bird. "You look like a child!" Teased Rose as she bent forward in laughter. "Oh like what? Your hair catches fire!?" Her voice cracked as she filled the tardis with her bright laughter.

The Doctor on the other hand was not laughing, instead he gave her a fake smile as the smoke started to cover his face. "Oh, if my hair caught fire you'd be the first to know." He muttered under his breath. "Come here and help me, Rose!" He uttered with a chuckle

Biting her fingernail and scanning his body with her eyes, concealing a smirk upon her lips as she watched him. "If you needed the help ya could've just asked y'know..." Rose teased with another soft chuckle then sprinted happily to his help, standing beside him and looking him up and down again as she rolled up her sleeves. "What do ya want me to do then?"

"You can grab the fire extinguisher over there so I don't have to ruin this coat...I like this coat.." His words started to go silent as he looked into Rose's eyes and got lost in them, forgetting he was talking he didn't want to pull away from her gaze. He thought in that moment all the galaxies he's seen doesn't compare to her eyes. A slight smile appeared on his face as he didn't say a word.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly noticing his sudden silence, chuckling softly and tilting her head playfully. "Doctor?" She repeated again but she too started to linger in his gaze and soon her smile left her features as she got lost in his stare. "Doctor?" She asked again but softer.

**

"Doctor!!!" Martha screamed as she pulled the Timelord on his feet as the tardis gave another loud roar.

Suddenly the Doctor heard a loud bang followed by Martha grabbing his arm which forced him to bring himself back to his surroundings and he realized he was on the ground before Martha pulled him up, the flame from the explosion died out. He ran back to the fried controls and tried to activate them "The explosion damaged the controls, I can't get the Tardis to stop spinning! The gravitational pull from the star is pulling the Tardis to its limits and will pull it apart if we get closer!"

"I'm sorry did you just say pulled apart!? Does this mean us as well!? I thought the tardis had some sort of protection on it?!..." Still new to traveling with the timelord Martha assumed she will always be safe with the Doctor.. Perhaps this is what happened to Rose? But she knew better then to question his trust now. Gathering her thoughts before running to the doors of the tardis and looking out the window and what she saw outside was only a spinning galaxy, they were spinning faster then what it felt inside the tardis, immediately she got dizzy and backed away until she landed on the ground with a thud, she held onto the floor tightly and closed her eyes to stop the spinning in her head.

"Martha!" The Timelord shouted noticing her fall but he couldn't move to her as the Tardis started to spin faster and slowly started turning on its side as it slowly caused a rolling motion making the Doctor hold onto the console to stop himself from rolling with it. "It's not responding! The star is sucking in all its fuel and energy. I'm trying to get us out of here!" suddenly sparks flew towards his face causing him to quickly dodge from them which triggered another flashback

**

Quickly jerking his head to the side as some popcorn came flying at his head "oi!" The Doctor Shouted and turned his head to look at Rose with a smile.

Rose chuckled softly as she lowered her hand, her intention was to stop him from going on about the nebula they were watching from afar. "Can you just be quiet for two seconds while I enjoy this moment?" Rose teased with a smile and softness in her eyes as she licked her lips while she stared at the Timelord's welcoming gaze.

"I thought you wanted to know more about how a star is born. " The Doctor added softly as he leaned closer to her and shifted his eyes to the night sky.

The two gazed upon what seemed to be a white twinkle in the night sky, it looked to be a normal star to the naked eye but through a strong enough telescope they could clearly see a nebula which The Doctor had a telescope for Rose as they watch the beautiful star slowly take shape.

"It's beautiful" Rose replied softly as her gaze shifted to the twinkling stars above her. Her smile grew bigger as she knows that each star/planet up there the Doctor took her to. And it was all amazing and beautiful, she never wanted this to end. She moved closer to him for warmth and comfort, wrapping her arm around his as she smiled bigger.

" yes, yes. it's a privilege to whiteness.

And then later I'll take you to the Tardis and we'll go further into the future and you can see the star in its middle stage in life! Isn't that neat? Stars actually have life stages, did you know that? And you can tell which is a warm star and a cool star by its colour, but did you know that a warm star is actually the colour b-"

His words got cut off by feeling Rose kiss him on his check to once again get him to stop talking, and it worked. The Doctor blushed and chuckled softly.

Rose ever so slightly rolled her eyes but sighed in relief once the Doctor stopped talking, although she couldn't help but chuckle at how much he could go on about these things but she simply didn't feel like listening to him talk about stars at such a fast speed as if she was supposed to know this stuff.

Gently moving closer to the Doctor and locking eyes with him while she ran her fingers through his hair. "Doctor" she whispered softly to capture his attention, which it worked as he immediately drew all his attention to Rose followed by a soft "hmm?" Rose smiled warmly as she licked her upper lip. "Shut up." Rose said softly as she leaned in for a kiss locking lips with the Timelord to keep him quiet.

The Doctor instantly fell for the kiss and didn't even think to say another word. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close getting lost from the feeling of her soft lips and gentle touch. He lay Rose down on the blanket he had put down for them earlier, he then laid down beside her and looked up at the stars.

" well, it's getting late. are you getting sleepy yet?" The Doctor turned his head to gaze into Rose's eyes and got lost in the way they shined brighter than the stars above them. He ran his fingers through her hair and kept his focus on her.

"No way!" Teased Rose with a smirk, turning herself over on her side and resting her elbow on the blanket and her head on her hand as she still looked into the Doctor's eyes lovingly. "I'm actually watching a star be born, isn't that neat!? This is really neat! Thank you for showing me, Doctor"

" anytime, Rose!" he smiled back at her and pointed to the sky as he shifted his gaze up. "Now, put your focus on the sky, I didn't bring you all this way just to stare and me." He teased softly with a smirk.

Rose blushed and chuckled, pulling her head down and covering her face with her hand feeling embarrassed that he caught her. "So how long does this usually take then?.." She quickly added to change the subject. Looking into the telescope that was rested by her legs, it was a smaller one that she didn't have to get up to look through it, she looked at the stars as she stared at the tiny little dust with small twinkling stars inside, the nebula.

The Doctor chuckled softly at her reaction "it takes many years for it to form into a star" he whispered softly.

"So we've got time?" Rose whispered seductively as she moved closer and stole another kiss on his cheek.

" uh, time for what?" The Doctor blushed and sat up turning his head to look at Rose with a confused smile.

"This.." As Rose said this softly she pushed the Doctor down gently than got on top of him and began kissing him on the neck earning a soft chuckle from the man.

**

The Doctor quickly got pulled back into reality after feeling Martha push him to the ground as the time machine rolled the two against the wall and then back on the ground. The Doctor jumped to his feet and ran towards the door to take a look outside.

"We are approaching the star quickly. Martha, we don't have much time I have to get the controls working again!"

Finally standing to her feet Martha ran with the Doctor following him closely but struggling to keep up with the swift moving Timelord. "How do you suppose you'll do that then!?" Martha replied in a panicked tone as she stood behind him, holding onto his arm to keep herself balanced.

" I'm thinking!" The Doctor uttered keeping his gaze fixed on the giant star through the window when suddenly a white flash blinded him for a moment but when his eyes adjusted he didn't see the star, he saw Rose standing next to him in the Tardis and she was looking out the open doors towards a shining star with a smile

**

" you haven't told me what you named your star...after all you were The first human to see it take shape" the Doctor whispered softly, placing his hand on Rose's shoulder.

Smiling over her shoulder thinking for a moment on what the Doctor said. Rose bit her lip and leaned into the Doctor's touch. "Badwolf" She replied with a wink and then unable to contain her serious pronouncement she began to chuckle softly as her eyes met the Doctor's gaze. "Do you like it?"

Blushing as a smile appeared on his lips. " good choice, Rose Tyler. I love it " he spoke softly and chuckled with her as the two looked out the door to gaze upon the shining star.

"That way if we're ever apart - time, space, galaxies, it doesn't matter. Just look at this star or remember it's there and I'm here, I always will be... right, Doctor?" Rose said softly as her gaze averted to the star.

The Doctor's smile started to disappear once Rose had finished talking, turning his head to shift his gaze into Rose's eyes getting lost in the way they light up when the star shines on them. Sighing softly he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and whispered "time will tell, darling. "

**

The tardis shook violently as it spun the Doctor and his Companion towards the deadly star. Martha running to the console to see if she could push any button in the hopes of something working as the Doctor seemed to keep blacking out, was he dying? She thought but knew better not to ask. "You're taking a long time to think on that Doctor!!" Martha yelled as she pulled the monitor towards her and glanced at the screen for a moment. Upon her first glance it was clear that this star had also pulled some space debris into its orbit, this decayed star was huge, bigger than she had thought but this wasn't what captured the girl's attention. This star had a familiar name.

Pushing the monitor away from her and running to the doctor and as she left the screen clearly showed the name of the star, it was in fact an older star, its name on the screen read B86w0l7, is this name a coincidence?

The Doctor hadn't noticed Martha left his side, he turned quickly to where she stood but finally realized she wasn't there, his eyes searched for her but it didn't take long to find her "this isn't the time to be rude, Martha! Now, try to steer the Tardis away I'll try to reboot the engine. " he sprinted down to the engine carrying his sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Steer the?... STEER THE TARDIS!? Doctor you never let me steer!" For a moment joy filled her face and a feeling of honour came over her, she was thrilled to help out the Doctor and she would do her best to make him proud. "Sure thing Doctor!" Martha immediately called back before he could say something snarky and change his mind. Running to the console then scanning around she realized she doesn't know how. "Uhh Doctor?..."

The Doctor couldn't find any words to tell her in that moment but he knew she needed help. He finished rebooting the engine making the Tardis shut down for a moment causing it to get pulled towards the star faster creating a sudden feeling of being stretched and pulled slightly. The Time Lord ran to the controls and tried to steer the time machine away " we're getting too close! In seconds we'll die!"

"WHAT!!" Martha screamed as she held onto the console, feeling sick from the distortion and the unusual motion of the Tardis it caused Martha to get light headed and weak. "What about instead you say, yeah no problem Martha I've got this! Not we're gonna die! Is there anything else we could do!?"

***

Her room was dark and so was the sky, the only lights were those made by the stars. Rose looked out to the star that was only a nebula when the Doctor showed it to her. 'It's gotten so big' Rose thought to herself with a smile. Sitting up on her bed as she gazed out the window that was level to her bed, her lights were off but she could see a dim light coming from underneath her bedroom door, Jackie was cleaning the kitchen before bed. Rose just wanted her to go to sleep so that she could meet with the Doctor like the two of them planned. Not for long of course, the Doctor always promised to take Rose back at the exact moment she left, even though his timing was a bit off.

Tonight however the Doctor was late, bad timing to be late as Rose was feeling upset about something that had happened at work, it was no matter for the Doctor's concern but she was feeling sad about how some customers teased her, at this moment all she wanted was to get taken away to new and exciting planets with this strange and handsome man at her side, who always makes her laugh and is always explaining things at a millions miles an hour as he spoke which left Rose confused but she loved it. If those customers could see her with him they would think twice about opening their mouths.... But where was he? Checking her phone which the time read, 10:30pm. Now he's really late.

Sighing softly and throwing herself back on the bed, shutting her eyes as she lay in silence to listen for that sound, we all know the one I mean, the unique sound of the Tardis engine roaring that brings hope and happiness to those who are lucky enough to hear it, yes that one. She waited what felt like a lifetime, but despite the soft sounds of her sniffles as she tired to hold back some stray tears, Rose managed to keep quiet. Soon the kitchen lights went out and Jackie went to bed, Rose waiting some more. She waited for her Doctor.

Finally what seemed like hours had passed and the sound of the time machine broke the silence and filled the room with its bright blue colour. Once it landed in her bedroom the Time Lord swung open the door and appeared behind it with a smile "Rose Tyler," he spoke softly with so much love and excitement in his voice "are you ready to go?"

"You bet!" Rose shouted as she leaped from her bed and ran wasting no time taking the Doctor's hand and letting him pull her in. At this moment she forgot about her troubles and now that he is here everything was alright again, only in the moments she was with the Timelord. The Doctor gently pulled her in the Tardis and close to his body as he softly asked where she wanted to go, but he already knew the answer as it was always the same. "Wherever you're going!" Rose replied cheerfully with a smile as she blushed.

***

"Oi watch it!" A voice shouted breaking the person out of their thoughts and back into reality again, feeling a light bump on their shoulder as they whirled around. "I'm sorry" Rose called out as she turned around and began walking their course again not realizing at first that she bumped into someone. Head down and straying thoughts as Rose walked down the street, something felt off. She's been having these dreams of the Doctor lately and for the past few months she's been trying to figure out what they meant.

Was he possibly trying to reach her from his universe? Did he find a way to bring Rose out of the parallel universe?

A sickening feeling overcame her. She sat up as she began to tremble as tears formed in her eyes, sweat trickling down her body, quickly glancing out the window it was obvious it was still dark out. Rose must have awoke from a terrible dream. As she looked out the window she sought a bright light from one of the stars, it looked as though it was on fire. Pieces of her dream rushed to her as if it was a vision, she remembered seeing the Doctor in the Tardis as it rushed towards a dying star, she could hear him shouting orders to her but it was as if she was called by someone else's name. Th Doctor was dying, this dream felt too real to ignore, it was like that time he did reach her from a dream and she knew better than to ignore this.

leaping out of bed as she tied her robe around herself as she cried out softly so that no one around her would hear. "The Doctor needs me"


End file.
